


Remember Me!

by Angelstar626



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in honor of Remembrance Day/Veterans Day yesterday I wanted to write a cute little fluffy piece where the Reader is an old friend of the Winchesters who quit the life and joined the military after being deployed for 2 years in Afghanistan comes home to surprise her old friends and meet some new ones. I might continue it where the boys go on a hunt and the Reader meets Crowley let me know if you guys would like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me!

You step off the plan still in your uniform. As you and your squadron walk through the airport the whole place erupts in cheers and applause you smile and shake peoples hands as you walk by. You walk out of the airport and hail a taxi before turning around a hugging your fellow soldiers goodbye. You had just gotten back from Afghanistan after being deployed 2 years ago when you left the life of a hunter to join the military. You got in the taxi and told him the address to the bunker where your old friends and fellow hunters Sam and Dean Winchester lived. They would always write to you when they could as they were also busy saving the world from monsters whereas your monsters were human theirs were actual monsters you know demons vampires werewolves the whole nine yards. After a 2 hour taxi ride you finally arrive you get out of the taxi and grab your duffel from the trunk of the taxi.  
"How much do I owe you" you ask the taxi driver  
"No charge your service is payment enough" He says  
"Thank you" you reply  
"No thank you" He says. You smile and wave as he drives off. You swing your duffel onto your shoulder and head down the drive to the front of the bunker. You get to the door and knock on the door you hear the door open and look up.  
"Hi Dean remember me" You say smiling up at the older Winchester.  
"Y/N" He says shocked you smile bigger and he pulls you into a hug while laughing. When he lets go of you you see his eyes are watering and you tell yours are too.  
"When we didn't hear from you for 2 months we assumed the worst. Sam's gonna be so happy" he says wrapping his arm around your shoulders and leading you down the stairs. You drop your bag on the couch as Dean calls for Sam. You hear the giant walking through the bunker he enters the room and looks up he stops dead in his tracks.  
"Y/N" he whispers. He runs over to you and picks you up spinning you around in a hug while laughing just like Dean when he puts you down his eyes are also watering.  
"God Y/N why didn't you write us back" He asks  
"I'm sorry. My squadron was attacked during the night and I barely escaped when I went back to my camp I contacted my superiors and ordered an extraction I was told not to contact anyone and wait for rescue. I got all your letters though" I say. You hear a new voice one you don't recognize  
"Dean" the voice says you turn around and spot a man with messy hair and blue eyes wearing a tan trench coat you immediately know who this is from your letters with Dean. You walk up to him and hold out your hand.  
"Hi you must be Castiel. I'm Y/N and old friend of Sam and Dean's" You say. The angel shakes your hand.  
"It's nice to finally put a face to the man Dean loves so much. I've heard lots of great things about you but if you ever hurt him I will kick your ass I don't care that your angel" You say giving him a glare.  
"Nice to meet you to Y/N" Cas says. You turn back around to the brothers.  
"Now where's my room" You ask they both look at you the shake their heads in laughter.  
"It's this way follow me" Sam says he leads you to a room.  
"I know it's not much but-" He says  
"No it's great perfect even" You smiling up at him  
"Well I'll leave you to unpack" He says walking away you put your bag down and collapse on the bed happy to be home with your boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels! I hope you liked it it was kinda in the spur of the moment thing. In regards to my other Supernatural story Who's Your Prince Charming I'm working on a new chapter hint it's about everyone's favorite fallen angel ;) it should be up soon sorry for the delay.


End file.
